Samcedes Week One Shot Drabble
by dorknhime
Summary: A collection of the story that I've written for Samcedes Week in tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam doesn't get the lowest SAT score in the school's history and he is going to college. He is blonde but he ain't dumb. He and Mercedes are still together, because they are meant for each other.

* * *

Sam stared at the Avenger's calendar on his bedroom's door. Some of the dates had been crossed with a black marker. He grinned wider as he uncapped the marker pen that he was holding and crossed another date. Finally, after months of waiting! The love of his life would be in the same town with him again. He took his bag and opened the door, ready to start another day. Sam greeted Carole in the kitchen as he took his lunch pack and kissed her cheek."Someone seems in a good mood, today!" Carole said as she looked at Sam's giddy expression. There's a light that she hadn't seen for a long time in his eyes.

"She's coming home tomorrow!" he exclaimed as he scurried to the garage and got into his car.

* * *

The whole Glee club's members could see the giddiness in Sam. A smile never left his face ever since he got to school early in the morning. Even when Finn was babbling about something that no one had cared about, Sam was still sporting the goofy smile as he looked at his phone.

"Do you think he's high on something?" Sugar asked Tina. The Asian girl gave her a wicked grin.

"It's because a certain Chocolate Goddes is coming home"

* * *

Sam was shocked when he got home and saw that Mercedes was waiting for him. It was his body had moved by itself. By the time he realized it, she was in his arms and he was twirling her around as he buried his face into her neck.

"God, I miss you so fucking much!" he mumbled as he inhaled her smell. This is real, he thought. His lover is in his arms – holding him tight.

Mercedes relished in the feeling of being in his arms again. It was an indescribable feeling. It was like she was home again. She could feel Sam released his hold on her waist and put a small distance between them. He studied her face and she chuckled at the look of puzzlement on his face.

"I thought you're supposed to be here tomorrow?" he asked, totally confused. He was sure that he didn't get the date wrong. He had made her repeated it for more than ten times when she told him months ago that she would be home.

"I can't wait to see you, so, as soon as I cleared my schedule, I bought a ticket and here I am" she said, smiling as she leaned forward and kissed his nose. It was the truth. She had missed him so much and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again. Sure, they had been apart before but this time, the distance was greater and she was busy with her music and college while Sam was occupied with his own school works. The weekly Skype sessions, sexting or phone calls couldn't compare to the feeling of finally being with Sam again.

* * *

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" Mercedes moaned as Sam pounded into her. She could feel that she was getting close. Sam pounded harder and faster. He knew that she was closed. He smacked her bountiful ass and she came so hard while screaming his name. A moment later, Sam exploded into the condom as he screamed her name. Both of them fell down on his bed – totally spent and exhausted. Nobody was home yet and Sam and Mercedes had used the 'advantage' by truly 'reconnecting' with each other.

"I really miss this" Mercedes said as she pressed her body close to him. Sam held her tighter and kissed her temple.

"Me too" he whispered into her ear while caressing her body. He got up and straddle her as he nuzzled her neck, making Mercedes moaned in delight.

"I have a news for you" he whispered while nibbling her earlobe before peppering sweet kisses on her face. He kissed her – hard and then stared into her doe-like eyes.

"I've been accepted into UCLA" he told her. Mercedes' eyes went wide as soon as she heard it.

"Really?"

Sam nodded, grinning. "In a couple more months, we'll be together again. No more long distance relationship"

"We'll be together?" she asked in a child-like tone.

"Together, forever" he said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	2. Day two: Summer

Spring was the season that people always associated with romance but Sam begged to differ. For him, summer was the season of romance and he was sure that summer 2011 would be the one that he would remember for the rest of his life. It was the summer that he had met his other half – his soul mate. He turned to look at his wife who was sleeping soundly beside him with a smile on his face. Even after more than ten years of being together, their love was still going strong. Sure, they had their up and down. Each couple must've gone down a rough path – that was the natural law. But in Sam and Mercedes' relationship, every rough path that they had gone through had only strengthened their bond. Mercedes stirred when a sound of their one week old baby crying could be heard from the baby monitor.

"Shh, I've got this. Just sleep" Sam said, patting her hand and kissed her cheek before he removed the comforter and get off the bed, heading to the nursery.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Shawn Evans, his one week old son, drifted back to sleep after he had fed him with Mercedes' breast milk that she had put in the bottle and kept it earlier. Shawn Michael Evans was a definite mixed of his parents. He had Mercedes' eyes and ears and Sam's nose and lips. His skin is a mixture of both his parents' skin colour – making it a beautiful caramel skin and even though he had Mercedes' doe-like eyes but the colour of his irises were green, just like his father. Sam put his hand into the cradle and his finger caressed Shawn's chubby cheek as he stared at his sleeping son adoringly.

"Summer is definitely a season of love" he whispered. Last year summer, Mercedes had made his dream came true when she had become Mrs. Evans and this summer, she had given him the greatest gift of all – a child, their child – the fruit of their love.

"I know you'd stuck in here" Mercedes said, startling Sam. He turned toward her and smiled. She walked toward him and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they stared at their sleeping son.

"He's adorable" Sam said in a hushed voice. Mercedes smiled, agreeing with her husband.

"Of course he is. He is ours" she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Blind Date

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes as he kept on walking, leaving Quinn behind him. He opened the door to his office and walked into it as he took a file from his PA. Quinn groaned as she tried to keep her paces with Sam's long strides.

"Can't you slow down?" she huffed as she stood across Sam's desk. Sam let out an exaggerated sigh as he glanced at his twin.

"Well, as you can see, I am _busy_ so I need to move fast so that I won't waste too much time _walking_" he answered sarcastically. Quinn groaned as she pulled the chair and settled herself on it.

"You need to relax, little brother" she said – knowing that he hated it when she called him that because according to Sam, a mere different of two minutes didn't make him her little brother. Sam rolled his eyes. He closed the file that he was looking at and stared at Quinn.

"I am _fine_, Quinn. I don't need you to play a cupid role for me so that I can be relaxed. I don't need some bimbos to unwind me or entertain me!"

"Who said something about playing Cupid?" she retorted. Sam stared at her, eyebrows rising. Quinn let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! But she's not some bimbo like you thought"

"How many times have I told you to stop this Cupid charade? _You_, pretending to play Cupid role had put me in so many trouble, Quinny!"

"Listen to me first. This woman is a total opposite of that _ditzy _Brittany! I only arranged a meeting between you and Brittany because Puck asked me to since he promised her to introduce her to his friend and she won't stop harassing him until he did"

"So, what is the deal with this one? What favor that you owe her?" Sam asked, annoyed. Quinn smiled as she looked at him.

"Believe me. I really want to introduce you two because I honestly thought that both of you are compatible together" she said. "She is beautiful and so talented. She has a voice like an angel and she is nice and sweet!"

Sam stared into Quinn's green eyes that reflected his.

"Ever heard of oversell, twinny? You talk highly of a thing that you want to sell and praise it but once the person buys it, he finds the thing is just – _normal_"

"Just meet her, please? Come on, Sammy! I am not oversell or anything! She is amazing! Besides, she's the only woman whom I know that enjoys that stupid movie about blue people as much as you!"

Quinn hid her smirk when she noticed the spark of interest in Sam's eyes.

"First of all, the movie's name is Avatar and it's not stupid. Second, I'll try to meet her and if I don't like her, I want you to stop playing Cupid and focus on your relationship with Puck"

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded. She just knew that Sam would love Mercedes. Besides, she was the girl that he secretly had a crush on in high school. Quinn wasn't stupid. She noticed the way Sam stared at Mercedes every time he saw her. But before he managed to make a move, their family had to move to Tennessee because of their father's work and ever since then, neither of them had ever met the girl – until last month when Quinn was called to replace one of her model friend for a fashion show to feature a new up and coming designer, MJ. Turned out, MJ was Mercedes Jones. Quinn was elated and she spent the whole day, reconnected with her friend. After she was sure that Mercedes had no boyfriend or seeing somebody special, she began to make a move. She had talked to her and she agreed for a blind date and Quinn's only work was to convince her stubborn brother. If she knew that it's only took an obsession over Avatar for making Sam agreed to meet her friend, Quinn would've had told that bit of information five minutes after she met him.

"Okay, I've made a reservation at Eleven Madison Park under my name at 8. Don't be late" she said as she stood up from the chair and headed to the door. When she reached the door, Quinn turned and looked at Sam. "Oh, Sammy!" she called. Sam looked at her. "You're welcome" she said, chuckling as she walked out of his office.

* * *

Sam looked at his watch. He had been waiting for ten minutes and it started to irk him. He hated waiting. He had made up his mind. He would wait for another five minutes and if the girl hadn't appeared yet, he would leave and then told Quinn that she had failed as a Cupid. He was ready to leave when a voice stopped him.

"I am so sorry! I tried to leave as early as I can but the meeting got drag!"

Sam froze. He had heard the melodic voice before. _It can't be_, he thought as he slowly raised his head, looking at the woman in front of him.

Mercedes' eyes went wide when she saw the man who was seating at the table. Her eyes raked on the blonde who was staring at her. A smile appeared on her face as she went to get Sam who was now standing, staring at her.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, startling him. Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"It has been awhile! I can't believe that Quinn didn't tell me that it is you!" she said as she sat on the chair, before Sam managed to pull out the chair for her. He mentally chastised himself for being slow. The waiter came and took their order.

"It's nice to see you again, Mercedes" Sam said, once the waiter left. "I didn't know that you and Quinn have reconnected"

Mercedes smiled.

"We met during a fashion show last month. She had to replace her friend to model one of my designs"

"I am surprise that you didn't choose singing as a career. You have a beautiful voice" Sam smiled.

"Singing is a hobby. But I do have some singing gigs around the town"

Sam was looking at her the entire time she was talking. He took in her appearance and noticed the changes that took place over the years. Her figure and curve seemed to get sexier than it was during her junior year. Her ass and breasts seemed bigger and fuller and his hands were itched to touch them.

"Sam? Sam!" Mercedes said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Um – yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she looked at him, concern. He nodded and gave her a smile, assuring her that he was fine.

* * *

Quinn looked at Mercedes who was looking at her phone and giggling. They had been in the café for about 30 minutes and Mercedes' phone was beeping every five minutes that it had started to annoy Quinn.

"Tell Sam to stop sending dirty text to you!" Quinn said.

"It's not dirt -," Mercedes stopped halfway and kept her phone in her clutch. "I'm not texting Sam!" she said with a straight face. Quinn rolled her eyes. She leaned down till she could stare directly into Mercedes' eyes.

"You do think you could fool me, Cedes? Aren't you forgetting who arranged the blind date between both of you last week?" she asked. Mercedes bit her lower lip.

"Besides, I was the one who knew that you had a crush on my stupid twin brother in junior year" she continued, sipping her coffee. "I don't know why you wanted to keep it a secret though. Well, I do know that it must be one of Sam's ridiculous ideas but you honestly thought I can't figure it out?"

Mercedes sighed. Quinn was right. The blonde girl could read her liked an open book. She crossed her hands and looked at Quinn.

"How did you know?"

Quinn chuckled.

"Easy. Sam had changed from a man who couldn't leave his work to a man who needs to have his phone near him 24/7. Besides, he has a dopey smile on his face and in his whole life, only one person has that effect on him" she stared at Mercedes. "You" she simply said before took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam were cuddling on the couch in Sam's apartment, re-watching Avatar for the nth time. It was something that had become a habit since they met for the blind date. They would meet each other every day for either lunch or breakfast and on Friday night, they would be watching movies together. Mercedes' eyes were focus on the screen while her right hand scooped a spoon of Rocky Road ice cream from the carton in her left hand.

"Hey!" she shouted when another spoon got into her carton. She stared at Sam, wide eyed. He just grinned as he brought the spoon into his mouth and licked it clean.

"You've got your Pistachio ice cream!" she said. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your Rocky Road seems more delicious" he said unapologetic for stealing her ice cream. She watched Sam who was focusing on the screen – where Neytiri was teaching Jake on how to ride Toruk. She stared at his side feature and her eyes fell on his full lips. She had the urge to kiss him but she didn't know where they stood. Sure, ever since the blind date, they had been close – _really_ close but Sam never said anything about taking their relationship into another level. In fact, none of them ever said anything about it. Quinn told her that Sam liked her but she didn't want to jump into conclusion and ended up hurting herself in the process.

"Sam"

"Hmm"

"What are we?" she asked, hesitantly. "Are we together or something?"

Sam turned to look at her.

"Aren't we?"

Mercedes frowned. "What?" she asked confused.

"Together. Aren't we together now? I already told people that you're my future wife" Sam said, deadpanned. Mercedes' jaw dropped.

"Samuel Jayden Evans, are you proposing?" she asked, surprised.

"If I am, would you say yes?"

* * *

"Your twin brother is crazy!" Mercedes shouted through the phone. After the 'bizarre' talk that she had with Sam in his living room, Mercedes quickly ran to the bathroom and called Quinn.

"I always knew that he is crazy. There's nothing new"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she heard Quinn's reply.

"Cedes, he had been pining on you ever since high school. I am not surprise that he had voiced out his attention to marry you. Besides, Sam _is_ weird. Nobody knows what's going on in his creepy head"

* * *

Six month later, Mercedes was standing in the altar – staring into the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen in her life, smiling as they exchanged their vows and rings. Sam raised her veils and leaned down to press his lips on hers – relishing the feeling of kissing his wife. Among all of the guests, Quinn was the happiest. Her smile was as wide as the newlywed.

"You're welcome" Quinn said when she was dancing with Sam during the reception. Sam frowned for a moment before a smile replaced it.

"Thank you, Quinny the cupid" he said and kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Student Teacher

Do not own Glee.

Basically, this one shot just proved that I am a pervert *_*

* * *

Mercedes groaned as she got out of her car. She loved her job but she really didn't want to go to work at the moment. However, she did realize the circumstances that she had to face if she ran away. She closed the car's door and locked her. She felt her phone chimed and took it. There was a message and she rolled her eyes as she read the text.

_Are you running away, Miss Jones?_

She quickly typed a reply.

_I'm here_

She cursed her fate for crossing her path with him.

* * *

_Two months ago_

Mercedes Jones was very excited to start her job as a teacher. It had been her dream to be a teacher and now that it had become a reality, she was ecstatic. Through a recommendation from her mentor, she had secured a job as an English teacher in McKinley Academy in Lima, Ohio. Decided to calm down her excitement, she decided to walk around the town, looking at nightlife in Lima. Deciding to unwind a little, she entered a bar. Just when she had ordered a drink, someone filled in the empty spot next to her. She noticed the half full glass that the man had in his hand.

"Haven't seen you before. New in town?" the blonde man asked. Mercedes nodded as she sipped her martini.

"I just moved here two days ago" she said. She eyed the man in front of her and noticed that he had the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. The man smiled. He put his glass on the counter and leaned toward Mercedes, offering his hand.

"I am Sam. Sam Evans" he said, introducing himself.

"Mercedes. Mercedes Jones" she said, taking his hand into hers. They could feel an energy bolted through once their hands met. Sam smirked. This is a new experience, he thought. He smiled as his eyes raked the figure of the ebony goddess in front of him. Her hand was still in his and he had no intention of letting go. He had noticed her ever since she walked through the door and decided to get close to her.

* * *

Sam used his charm and flirted with Mercedes endlessly. He slid closer to her, her hand and fingers touched her, trying to gauge her reaction. When she didn't flinched or stopped him, he became bolder. He pressed his taunt body closer to her and his hand trailed along her naked leg. Within moment, their lips locked and he was sucking on her lower lip, before sliding his tongue into hers. Their hands were everywhere, touching each other's bodies.

"My place is nearby" she whispered, while nibbling his earlobe.

"Lead the way, Miss Jones"

Without wasting any time, they paid for their drinks and left the bar. All the way to Mercedes' apartment, they stopped at some dark alleys and making out. When they finally arrived at her apartment, Sam locked her back on the door, sucking on her neck while she desperately tried to look for the keys in her bag.

"Sam, let me go. I can't open the door like this" she gasped. Sam grunted as he detached his lips from her neck – giving her some room. Once she had unlocked the door and opened it, he pushed her inside, closed the door and locked it. In seconds, he ripped her out of her dress. Sam's mouth watered as he saw her breasts, covered with a red satin demi-cup bra. He pulled her toward him and his hand trailed on her waist – moving upward, cupping her bra. His thumbs brushed her nipples and Mercedes moaned. Sam played with her nipples through the bra before unclasped it and threw it away. Once the bra was no longer present, he latched his lips on one of the nipple while his fingers played with the other one. After he had finished pleasuring her breasts and nipples, he carried her and asked her to lead him to the bedroom. He placed her on her bed and discarded his clothes and her panties before he moved on to pleasure her with his tongue and his penis.

* * *

Mercedes groaned as she felt the sunlight hit on her face. She forcefully opened her eyes. She looked at Sam who was sleeping soundly beside her and smiled. Last night was definitely the best sex that she had ever had. She glanced at the alarm clock and her eyes turned wide. Mercedes quickly got up and tossed Sam to the side in the process of getting herself off the bed. Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He frowned when he noticed how frantic Mercedes was moving around the room as she looked for something decent to wear.

"What so hurry?" Sam asked.

"I'm late! It's my first day of work and I already am running late!" she explained as she put on her bra and reached for a blouse. Sam watched her with amusement as she got dressed.

"Where is your work place?"

"McKinley Academy. I start teaching there today"

There was a hint of shock on Sam's face but he immediately replaced it with an unreadable smirk. He got off the bed and reached for his clothes. He put them on and walked toward Mercedes.

"See you later, Miss Jones" he whispered seductively and kissed her before leaving.

* * *

Mercedes almost had a heart attack when she saw Sam in her fifth period class. Sam just smirked when he noticed her expression.

"I told you we're going to meet again, right?" he said once all the students had left the class. He leaned and caught her for a kiss before leaving her in daze.

It had been two months since their fateful encounter in the bar and Mercedes knew that what she was doing was unethical but she couldn't seem to get rid of him. Every time she tried to push him away, he would always find a ways to come back. They couldn't keep away from each other.

"I'm eighteen. I can do what I want" Sam would say every time she brought up the big elephant in the room regarding their relationship. That smug bastard seemed to always get his ways with her. She was putty in his hand and he seemed to rejoice with the fact. Mercedes cursed as she thought about the smug smiled that Sam was wearing as his eyes raked on her body before he left her house in the morning. She also cursed her own self for making the bet in the first place.

* * *

"Baby, you need to work harder. I understand that you have dyslexia but you need to try. Your English mark is the lowest in the class and it will ruin your cgpa"

Sam groaned. It's not like he didn't try but he didn't have any interest in English and for him, trying to do something that he didn't like wasn't fun and pointless. Mercedes sighed. She kept on thinking of an idea to help Sam improved his grade. She put her hand on his bare chest and looked into his eyes.

"If you get an A in the test, I'll do anything you want" she purred seductively as she licked his nipple. Sam looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Anything?"

"Anything you want" she enunciate each word with a kiss.

* * *

To her surprised, Sam didn't just get an A for the test but also the highest mark. Because of the deal, she was now had the egg vibrator between her legs and she was sure that Sam was lurking around, 'stalking' her.

"Mercedes!"

She stopped when she heard Mike Chang, the chemistry teacher called her. She gave Mike a smile.

"Hey, do you have a copy of the proposal that the Brainiac had sent to you?" Mike asked and they started to talk about it. As soon as she and Mike started talking, she felt it – the vibration in between her legs. She clenched her legs closed, willing for the sensation to fade away but to her dismay, it just gotten stronger. She could feel sweat forming on her temple. Mike looked at her with a concern.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded and excused herself. Mercedes stopped in a secluded space and rested her back on the wall. Her heart rate started to return to normal as she felt the vibration stopped.

* * *

"That is so rude!" she muttered when she noticed a shadow. Sam stepped in front of her.

"He was ogling my woman. I need to do something" he uttered without a hint of remorse. He moved closer to her and brought his hands to her breast, caressing them. His thumbs brushed her nipple and his gesture elicited a moan from Mercedes. She tried to lean forward and kissed him but Sam stopped her.

"I'm not done playing" he whispered and left her, kissing her cheek before leaving. Mercedes groaned in frustration. She didn't know how long she could take it anymore.

* * *

The whole day was a torture for Mercedes. Every time she talked or had an interaction with a guy, the vibration would start and she would squirm, clenching her legs so closed, willing for it to stop but it only getting harder and more intense. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was the time for Sam's class and she didn't know what he would do to her.

Sam's eyes were on Mercedes as soon as he noticed her walked into the class. He smirked when their eyes met. Being at the last row had its advantage. He could ogle her and nobody would notice. He winked as he playfully showed the remote controller that was in his hand. He noticed the pleading look in her eyes but chose to ignore it. He had once watched a hentai where a sexy female teacher put a vibrator into her pussy while teaching because she liked being stared at and ever since Mercedes appeared in his life, he wanted to try it with her – making his fantasy a reality. Therefore, once the opportunity came, he immediately grabbed it. He watched her like an eagle as she walked around the class, asking the student to read a passage from the book. Once she moved past him, her ass was in his view, he pressed the button. He could hear her gasped and stopped abruptly. He put on the higher speed when he saw her crossed her leg. Since she couldn't take it anymore, Mercedes walked as fast as she could to the front desk.

"Are you okay, Ms. Jones?" one of the students asked, worried when she noticed the sweat on her temple.

"Ye – yeah. I'm okay. Just feel ... urm … dizz..ugh…zy"

Sam relished in torturing her until the bell rang and the school ended. As soon as everybody left the class, Sam quickly stood up and closed the bind and locked the door. He went toward her and crashed their lips together. His hand trailed along her thigh and grinned when he could feel the damp panties.

"You're soaking wet" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Of course I am! You've been torturing me the whole fucking day!" she chided as she brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, ravishing his lips. She had been so fucking horny the whole day and now that their bodies were pressed together, she wanted him inside of her. Sam chuckled as his hand worked to unbutton her dress.

"Be patient, baby. I promise that I'll give what you want if you promise to keep quiet. We need to be careful"

"I promise! Just fuck me, baby! I want you inside – oh!" she groaned when he latched his lips around her nipple, suckling and nibbling it while his fingers working on the other one.

"Mercy, I need you on the table" Sam said once he finished playing with her breasts. Mercedes did as she was told. She sat on the table, her skirt was up to her waist and legs spread. Sam sat on the chair, pulling it to be closer to the desk. He smiled cheekily as he took a deep breath – inhaling her scent. He pulled the panties away, and brought his face to the front of her pussy. He spread the labia using his fingers and pulled the egg vibrator out of her vagina. He put it on the desk and return his face to her pussy and stuck his tongue into it, eliciting a moan from Mercedes. He licked and nipped her pussy till she was shaking and once he heard her begged, he put his lips around her bliss button and sucked it hard. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hands, trying her best to muffle the scream as she rode her orgasm.

"Baby, you taste so fucking good" Sam said as he looked at her. There was a wet trace of her cum on him. She licked it clean when he leaned down to kiss her. She helped him unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxer down before reaching for his hard and ache cock.

"I want you to face the other way" he said. Mercedes got down from the desk and turned around – showing her ass toward him and bent down. Sam guided his cock into her soaking wet pussy. They hissed as they savor in the feeling of being connected again. Sam started to thrust into her once they were comfortable. Mercedes groaned and moaned – telling him to be harder. Sam was one who always wanted to pleasure his woman and he did as she asked – thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Oh, I'm cumming! Sammmmmm!" she screamed as her second orgasm hit her. Sam pumped in harder for a couple more time before he shot his load of cum inside her. They were both panting as he pulled out of her. Mercedes couldn't feel her leg and she almost fell on the floor if he didn't catch her.

"Maybe I should flunk on my English paper more often if you would reward me like this to raise my grade" Sam said, chuckling. Mercedes would smack him but she was too spent to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil's Spawn

Do not own Glee!

Kiddie Samcedes. Bully Sammy. KurtCedes friendship. I am planning a whole fic for this one.

* * *

They were two peas in a pod. Ever since they were born, they were always together. Sam and Mercedes were rarely being apart from each other. Their parents were best friends and naturally, they were each other best friends too. However, when they were five years old, Burt Hummel and his son moved into town. Sam and Mercedes were soon joined with Kurt since somehow; Devon Jones and Dwight Evans had bonded with Burt and welcomed him into their tight little group. The addition of Kurt into their friendship marked the beginning of the beginning of the hellish years in Mercedes' life.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt bonded through dolls and tea party that Sam had never really understood. Often, he was being rejected when he insisted that they played with his action figures instead of the dolls. Thus, it led to him being angry at Kurt for snatching his Mimi and at Mercedes for choosing someone new instead of him. It all started when he found a pair of scissors in the kitchen cabinet. He hid it in his backpack – the one that he always carrying around and cut Mercedes' Barbie Doll's hair with it. He was hoping that Mercedes would stop playing with Kurt and the dolls once her doll was ruined. He watched as Mercedes wailed and cried once she saw her 'Belle' tragic condition – all the time hoping that she would be running toward him. To his dismay, Mercedes went toward Kurt and both of them cried over the tragic fate of Belle's beautiful hair. That day, Sam went back home with a foul mood. Mary Evans noticed the sour face of his son as she picked him up at the kindergarten. Unlike every other day, Sam hopped into the car without saying goodbye to his best friend.

* * *

"Aren't you going to hug Cedes and say goodbye to her like usual?" Mary asked. Sam just pouted and crossed his arms and brought them to his chest and huffed.

"Okay, no goodbye then" Mary muttered as she started driving.

* * *

Sam was plotting many ways to gain back Mercedes' attention. He hated being in the sidelines – watching the happy scenes between Mercedes and Kurt. They were rarely spending time together anymore. He was disappointed when he went to the Jones' house and was told that Mercedes and Kurt were having a sleepover at Kurt's house. He went back home with disappointment. It was the moment when Sam realized that he needed to do something so that Mercedes would notice him again.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the corridor, brooding as he watched Kurt and Mercedes playing together. A loud scream disturbed his concentration. His attention was brought to Puck who was arguing with Quinn at the slide. Puck was disturbing Quinn by pulling her ponytail and Sam got his answer. In order to make Mercedes to notice him again, he needed to harass her – just like what Puck did to Quinn. Due to his continuance disturbing her, Quinn forgot about her friends and kept her attention at Puck. Sam grinned as he started to plot something in his little mind.

* * *

Mercedes hated his former best friend. Sam had turned out to be a monster. She didn't know what had happened but the Sammy that she liked was gone. He had become close with Puckerman and every time he saw her, he would always pull her ponytail or made fun of her. Therefore, Mercedes had made a decision that she would always ignore Sam. She had spent most of her times with Kurt, playing dolls and having tea parties together.

"Cedes!" Kurt shouted as he saw her. Mercedes quickly waved and smiled widely at him. Kurt ran and hugged her.

"You look pretty!" he said.

"It's a new dress. Grandma bought it for me" Mercedes said as she twirled around, showing her dress. Then, out of nowhere, Sam appeared and bumped into her, making her fell into the mud puddle nearby.

"Oh no! Cedes, are you okay?" Kurt said as he helped her.

"My dress is ruined!" Mercedes cried. They looked at Sam who was grinning at them.

"You should apologize to Cedes!" Kurt said.

"Why? It's her fault for standing there!" Sam said, shrugging as he turned and walked away. Mercedes looked at him with hatred in her eyes and walked back to her home with Kurt.

* * *

Mercedes never thought that she would learn about hatred in such an early age but one Samuel Evans had thought her that. She was playing dolls with Kurt – pretending that their dolls were married. Then, out of nowhere, Sam came and poured some water colour on their dolls, thus ruining the white gown that her doll wore.

"Ops, sorry!" Sam said before running away with an evil grin. At that moment, Mercedes knew that Sam Evans was a devil in disguise. She huffed and took her doll to the nearby faucet and washed it while cursing the devil's spawn.

* * *

Janine noticed that Mercedes seemed to be coming out with lots of excuses to skip school. When she asked her daughter about it, she said nothing and she would solemnly get ready to school. Therefore, she decided to ask Kurt about it when the kid came for their customary play date.

"Kurt, do you know what troubling Cedes? She seems to be upset about something but she didn't want to tell me about it"

"Kids at school are always calling her names"

"Names?" Janine asked with a frown. Kurt nodded.

"Names like Chubby Chubbs and Mimi GummyBear"

* * *

The day that the Evans moved away was definitely the best day of Mercedes' life. Sure, she was sad to be away from Ma and Pa Evans but she was over the moon by the fact that Sam won't be ruining her life anymore. The Joneses were at the Evans' house, saying goodbye to them. She saw Sam walking toward her and she immediately felt wary – thinking what he would do to her.

"Bye, Mimi!" he said and to everybody surprised, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Mercedes was stunned with his sudden action. The adults looked at each other with knowing smiles.


End file.
